A relay refers to a type of switch, and controls a higher voltage and a current with a low DC voltage. According to the related art, relays use a principle of an electromagnet. That is, if a coil is wound on a core and current flows through the coil, they act as an electromagnet to generate a magnetic field and a moving iron installed near the core on which the coil is wound is moved to the magnetic field to generate a switching operation. In this way, a relay operated by an electromagnet made by winding a coil on a core is referred to as a mechanical relay.
In the mechanical relay, since a coil should be wound on a core and a space for moving the moving iron and a large installation space for a spring for returning the iron are necessary, the size of the mechanical relay becomes large.
Further, operation noise is generated while the moving iron is moved, generating noise in a product employing the relay.
In addition, since the relay is large as compared with other components such as a fuse, the size of the product employing the relay becomes large. In particular, an area where the relay is positioned should be minimized to reduce the size of the product.
In order to solve the problems, many studies on electronic relays providing a printed circuit board to which components are mounted have been recently conducted.